The Darkness Within
by littlecountrygirl
Summary: There is darkness in this world, darkness that Sam and Dean face everyday. Some darker than others. Sam and Dean are what keeps the darkness at bay, what fights off it's hungry jaws. What will happen when Darkness emerges in the most unlikley of places?
1. Prologue

**Written by: Dean'sgirl, myself, and a friend of ours**

**We don't own supernatural or Sam and Dean, this was just written for fun.**

Prologue

There is a darkness that dwells within every soul. A darkness that will remain dormant… sleeping, waiting for that one spark to ignite it. Once the darkness has been awakened, with the proper nurturing, the darkness will grow and flourish. It will continue so much that it can consume the soul, forever being lost to the darkness.

Kasdeya, Lilith and Thamuzula know all about the darkness and the power it possesses. For they have been around the darkness for thousands of years. Kasdeya, the fifth Satan; Lilith, the Princess of Hell; and Thamuzula, the Ambassador of Hell.

Each knew darkness and used it to her own ability. For darkness was there art and their nature. It was what fills the gaping void where their souls should be.

Yes, there is darkness in this world. Darkness that creeps in the alleyways and lurks around every corner. Despite all the darkness there is also light. Light so bright that it illuminates the world. Light so pure, that it can reach into the hearts of the worst sinners.

With all the light and good there is always darkness waiting to keep the light from spreading. It's a constant battle, good vs. evil, the darkness vs. the light. Never has the darkness prevailed over the light. For if evil were to prevail, it would cover the world in darkness.

A plan is in motion to tip the scales. A plan that would cover the world in darkness. For this plan to work, Kasdeya, Lilith, and Thamuzula must find the only kink in the chain. There are two people in the world keeping the darkness at bay. We must find them and unfold our terrible plan and all shall be perfect.


	2. The Vision

**Again, this was written for fun. We don't own supernatural, Sam, Dean or the demons. We do own Allie, Collette and Isabelle. **

Sam opened his eyes to the sight of yet another dingy hotel ceiling. He'd had a rough nights sleep and was glad it was finally morning. Sam rolled over to one side burring his face into his pillow. He was usually the first one out of bed, but this morning he could hear Dean walking about the room. The smell of fresh brewed coffee filled his nose and he could hear the clinking sound of Dean stirring the sugar into his mug. That's when Sam finally decided to get up.

"Well, look who finally decided to join the land of the living," Dean commented before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Look who's talking. You'd sleep all day if I…" Sam began trailing off.

"If you…"

"If I, my head," Sam stated holding his temples. "I uh… ahhh, I…I"

"Sam," Dean panicked. "Sammy!"

Sam wasn't responding, his mind was taking him somewhere else.

The dark motel room faded away before Sam's eyes. There was a flash of white light and the next thing he saw was the parking lot of a restaurant that he couldn't quite make out. Dean came striding across the parking lot as if he was being chased by someone. Dean was yelling something Sam couldn't quite make out, then he disappeared through the restaurant door. There was another flash of light and Sam beheld the face of a girl, who was sitting in the floor of the restaurant. A tall, dark haired girl was standing over her laughing and Dean stood in front of them shocked.

There was another flash of light and Sam was back in the dingy motel room with Dean sitting in front of him.

"What happen?" Dean questioned looking at his younger brother as Sam regained composure.

"You were being chased into a restaurant," Sam replied as Dean continued to watch Sam.

"By who?"

"I don't know, I couldn't see them. You were yelling something and ran into the restaurant. The next thing I see, I think you run into some girl and knocked her down. Her and her friend were laughing and…" Sam began explaining until Dean interrupted.

"Were they hot?"

Sam watched Dean in amazement. "Dean, you were being chased and you're worried about how hot the girls are?"

"Yeah," Dean replied looking at Sam as if he were crazy. "Sam, maybe your visions are messing up, there's nothing threatening about that. Usually people are in danger in your visions."

"That's just it. I don't get why I had it, nobody was getting hurt and it wasn't a bad vision, I just don't…" Sam responded but Dean quickly interrupted again.

"Then don't worry about it," Dean said as his cell phone began ringing. "You said so yourself that it wasn't a bad vision. Don't get worked up over nothing," he added and then answered his phone.

"Hello," Dean said into his cell but all he heard was a 'click.' Dean looked down at his phone, the signal had been lost.

"What happen?" Sam asked watching Dean.

"Lost the signal," Dean replied standing to his feet. "Get ready, let's go."

Half and hour later Sam and Dean were packed and on their way to their next gig. Shortly after the left the hotel Sam decided to forget about the vision and leaned his head against the passengers seat. Soon after he fell asleep, only to wake sometime later when Dean parked his Chevy Impala.

"Where are we?" Sam questioned rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Monterey Bay, Cali," Dean answered shutting off the roaring engine.

"What are we doing here?" Sam further questioned as his eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight.

"We're just passing through. We're at Wendy's, I'm hungry," Dean answered opening his car door and stepping out of his car.

At the sound of Dean's words, Sam remembered his vision and quickly looked out the passenger window to look at the restaurant's exterior. To his surprise this was the restaurant he had saw in his vision, and he opened the door.

"Dean, come back," Sam called after him.

Dean was halfway across the parking lot, "no Sam, I'm hungry!"

"Dean."

"No!" Dean replied and took off running at the restaurant door.

Sam growled at his older brother and took off after Dean. His vision was coming true and Dean wasn't listening to him. Sam ran across the parking lot and through the front doors to find Dean standing before him, with shock written all over his face.

Just like in his vision, Sam saw a small dirty blonde haired girl sat on the floor of the restaurant , laughing. Once Dean realized Sam was now standing beside him, he turned to Sam and said, "it came true!"

"That's what I was trying to tell you in the parking lot," Sam began as the door to the Women's restroom swung open to reveal the dark haired girl from his vision.

"Allie, what were you…" the girl began, then paused when she realized her blonde haired friend on the floor. "What are you doing down there?"

"Having a party. What do you think happened, Isabelle?" The blonde sitting on the floor replied.

Dean snapped out of his state of shock and immediately put on his charm. He smiled the smile that melted hearts everywhere and held out a helping hand to the blonde on the floor. She looked up at him, smiled and took his helping hand. Once he had helped her to her feet, he continued to smile as he answered Isabelle's question, "I'm sorry, it's my fault. I came running through the door and wasn't paying attention to where I was going. The next thing I know I bumped right into her."

"No, it's okay, it's half my fault. I have a tendency of not paying attention to where I'm going" Allie commented.

"I'm Dean by the way," he introduced himself and then pointed to Sam. "This is my brother Sam."

The girls smiled at the guys. "I'm Allison, Allie for short, and this is Isabelle," the blonde introduced.

As the words left Allie's mouth a taller, blonde haired girl walked up the where the four of them stood. "Did she run into you? She's always running into people," she stated.

"No, I didn't run into him," Allie defended.

"No, she didn't. I ran into her," Dean defended Allie, as a shocked expression swept over this blonde girl.

"Well, there's a first for everything. She's the one usually running into…"

"And this is our friend, Collette," Allie introduced, interrupting Collette. "Collette, this is Sam and Dean."

Collette gave the guys a once over then looked back at Allie and Isabelle. "Come on guys let's go, our food's getting cold," Collette stated and walked away.

"Bye ladies," Dean said smiling at them.

"Bye. Bye Sam."

"Bye," Sam said as him and Dean watched the girls walk towards their table.


	3. The Unexpected Message

Once the girls were out of hearing distance Dean turned to Sam, "why didn't you tell me that they were hot?"

"Because I was hoping it wouldn't happen," Sam answered honestly.

"Oh well, don't sweat it. Let's get something to eat," Dean said shrugging off the conversation, as him and Sam made their way to the line to order their food.

Once in line Dean noticed the person in front of him. He was tall, dark, mysterious and oddly familiar to him.

"Adrian?"

The man turned around to see who called his name. "Dean, finally, I tried to call you. Why did you hang up on me?" the man both Sam and Dean knew as Adrian asked.

"I didn't hang up… I lost my signal," Dean defended.

"We need to talk," Adrian whispered looking around the three of them to check how close the others in line were to them, so they couldn't eavesdrop.

"We can't talk right here, there's too many people," Sam stated watching Adrian.

"Yes Sam, we know we can't talk here," Dean butted in pointing to the spot on the floor in which they now stood.

Adrian searched the restaurant for an empty table in an isolated area of the restaurant. He found a small table, in the corner all to itself, a great safe place for a quiet conversation without any eavesdropping. On their way toward the table Sam couldn't help but wonder why Adrian was here. The last time he had saw Adrian was when he was in high school. Like them, Adrian was a hunter, one of the few people in this world that acknowledged the unexplained and fought against it.

They first met Adrian on a gig in New Orleans. He helped John exercise a demon from a girl. Afterwards, Adrian has kept in contact with the boys whenever trouble has come up. The only thing Sam couldn't quite figure out is why. Why does Adrian fight? Although Adrian's motives were clouded, Sam knew he could trust him.

"Now," Adrian began taking a seat across from Sam and Dean. "I have come to give you a message… fight."

"Huh?" Dean questioned.

"Keep fighting, don't stop. You're fight isn't just about finding your Dad or even your Mother's killer. It is much more than all of that."

"What exactly are you getting at," Sam questioned, not exactly understanding Adrian.

"I'm saying that you are more important to this world than you know. I'm sorry I do not have any more information for you. All I know is that I've been sent here to help you fight," Adrian further explained.

"I don't understand. I mean…" Sam began realizing that Dean wasn't listening. "Dean… Dean, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, Darkness, keep fighting… blah, blah, blah. I'll be right back," Dean stated mindlessly. In fact Dean hadn't been paying attention. He was still thinking about the girls he ran into. Sam had that vision for a reason and he doesn't think it was just about Adrian. Dean rose from the table and started to walk toward where the girls were sitting.

"Hi again Ladies," Dean began stopping at the end of their table. "I thought as a way to say sorry for running you over, I would buy you guys a round of Frosty's."

"Only if you come with them…" Allie blurted out. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yeah," Isabelle laughed at her friend.

"Allie you're such a dork… practice thinking before you speak," Collette popped as she rolled her eyes.

"Try taking lessons on being nice, people might like you more if you did," Allie retorted looking at Collette as Dean laughed. They reminded him of the way him and Sam treated one another at times.

"I'll be back with those Frosty's," Dean stated as he walked toward the counter.

Kasdeya, Lilith and Thamuzula stood around the crystal ball in the darkened, scorching hot room. The heat was unbearable to most, but one grew accustomed to it. For they had been in Hell for quite some time now, thousands upon thousands of years. The heat no longer bothered them.

The crystal ball they stood around served as their eye to Earth, and they had just saw the meeting of the six people. "I like her, that Aliee chick," Lilith stated still looking into the crystal ball.

"Lilith, we have bigger problems," Thamuzula suddenly snapped at Lilith. For centuries Lilith and Thamuzula have been at each others throats, and for centuries Kasdeya played peacemaker between the two.

"Like what?" Kasdeya piped in looking at Thamuzula.

"That Adrian character suspects something, and that's not good, it could blow our plan," Thamuzula answered pacing around the room as a scream echoed in the room, indicating another soul had arrived.

"All he knows is to continue fighting," Kasdeya stated watching Thamuzula.

"And the brothers already fight evil, so what difference will it make if he told them to continue. They were going to fight anyway," Lilith added her two cents.

"He mentioned something about this being more than finding their Mom's killer, so he knows how important the Winchester brothers are," Thamuzula retorted.

"But he doesn't know why they are important, so we can follow through with the…." Lilith began but was interrupted by Kasdeya.

"Lilith… Thamuzula… shut up!" Kasdeya yelled looking at the two. "Thamuzula, Lilith is right, they don't know much, the plan is safe. We're going to continue to follow through with the plan," she added as Lilith smirked at Thamuzula.

"We just need to plot how we're going to make the plan follow through," Kasdeya then stated as Lilith and Thamuzula gathered around her to begin plotting their plan.


End file.
